


Invitation Only (or not)

by fuckinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Harry, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Teacher Louis, at all, harry is an accidental burglar, i hope you love it, if not oh well, kind of, louis is a nerd, oh well, this is my first fic in years, which is kinda unlike me but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: Harry turned and walked back out, pausing to say, “you should probably come lock this. You never know what kind of whacko might show up.” Then he stepped out, shutting the door firmly behind him.Based on this tumblr prompt;You are sitting alone in your house, reading a nice book in your room late at night when you hear “wait, this isn’t my house” from the other side of the door.





	Invitation Only (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so like this is my first work since 2014 and i'm super nervous about it.   
> i might do a continuation but um, not sure just yet.   
> anyway, enjoy!   
> (pls let me know if you did, ok thanks :))

Louis yawned as he turned the page in the murder mystery novel he was currently invested it. The hour was late and even though he knew he had work early the next morning, he was too into this novel to care. He glanced down at his phone to check the time. 11:47 his screen read. Just as he put his phone back down and opened his book up he heard his front door open. His head lifted and his ears focused intently as his heart beat began to race. Finally after several seconds with no other noises, he got up to investigate. Slowly, he peeked out his bedroom door and looked down the stairs to the entryway. 

“What the- wait, this is not my house!” The intruder exclaimed as he looked around. He finally lifted his eyes up the staircase and let out a shriek as they made contact with Louis’. Louis let out a similar noise, and the stranger was quick to begin explaining. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I’m in the duplex next to you and must have went to the wrong side. God, what was I thinking?” 

“Erm, it’s alright mate. As long as you’re not planning on robbing, or, like, killing me. You’re not right?” Louis chuckled uneasily. At least if he was going to be murdered, he’d have a handsome killer. 

The stranger gasped and let out a quick, “no!” which was good enough for Louis to finally begin breathing again. “I’m just super out of it, ya know? Long work week and- wow I should not be complaining to you, I basically just broke into your house. I should go, yes. Definitely should get out of your hair.” He coughed and made to turn around. 

“Wait, what’s your name? I feel like you at least owe me that since you unintentionally scared the living daylights out of me,” Louis laughed. The stranger smiled and Louis found he quite liked the look of it. 

“Harry, er, Styles. I just moved in the other day. I’d actually been meaning to come and introduce myself but work has kept me very busy. That and trying to unpack all of my stuff.” Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Anyway, I should get going.” 

Louis stared at the man for a bit. His deep, slow drawl was very attractive to the lad. Harry was long and lean with some definite muscles under his shirt. His hair was short and quiffed up, curly. Louis loved curly hair. And - oh - his eyes, like a forest of evergreens reflecting off a pond in the wilderness. Louis shook his head absently. Relax, he told himself, you sound like a teenage girl.

Which Louis kind of was a teenage girl, so. 

“Sure, yeah I should get to bed. Thanks for, um, stopping by,” he heard himself say. Harry grinned at him knowingly. 

“I actually didn’t get your name either?” He said, inclining his head toward him. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis stated with a little wave of his hand. “I’ll be seeing you around a bit, I’m sure.” 

Harry smiled, “you definitely will be. Have a lovely rest of your evening, Louis.” 

“You as well, Harry.” 

Harry turned and walked back out, pausing to say, “you should probably come lock this. You never know what kind of whacko might show up.” Then he stepped out, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

Louis took a second to breathe, in and out, then he raced down the stairs and locked the door, even pulling on it to make sure it was right. 

“What even just happened?” He asked himself as he walked back up to his room.

He made sure to lock his bedroom door as well. 

And his windows. 

 

-

 

The next few days went by uneventfully. Louis woke up, ate, went to work, came home, ate again, and read his novel before going to bed. He hadn’t seen Harry since the night of the accidental burglary, as Louis began to refer to it as. He had almost went over to visit but thought better of it. Harry was probably busy anyway. 

It was currently Friday night and Louis was once again up in his bedroom reading his book when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up while putting his bookmark in his novel and closing it. Who could that be he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. 

Looking out his peephole he noticed short brown, curly hair and two big green eyes. Louis smiled as he opened his door. 

“Wow, you actually knocked this time?” Louis grinned as he assessed the man before him. Harry was in khaki slacks and a bright blue button down. He looked enticing. Louis licked his lips, and Harry smiled. 

“Yes, my entrance last time was a bit scary for both you and I. I wanted to make sure you actually wanted me in your home this time. I brought you something to make up for it, actually.” He looked down at his hands, which were hold a plate of what looked to be-

“Cookies?” Louis asked. 

“Ha, yes. Chocolate chip!” Harry quipped. “I had the day off and decided to bake. I wanted to say sorry and this is the best way I know how to,” he said while laughing. He looked up at Louis nervously, as if Louis would turn him away. 

“Oh you’re an angel. Come on in. Would you like a cuppa?” Louis said as he turned toward the kitchen. 

Harry blushed at the name and let out a faint, “yes” as he followed Louis through the house. “You know our houses are basically the same.” 

“Well yes, it is a duplex, young Harold.” 

“My name isn’t short for Harold, it’s just Harry. Just so you know,” Harry told the blue eyed man. 

Louis laughed, “I don’t think I much care, Harold. I like it,” He grinned, looking back at his house guest. 

“Okay, Lewis. Can I get my tea now?” Harry’s eye gleamed at the banter. It was no secret he found the other man extremely attractive. He had caught the way Louis had stared at him the other night. There was no way this was a one sided attraction. 

“You absolutely can,” Louis said and poked Harry’s nose before turning and filling the kettle with water. He set it on the stove to to heat and grabbed a few tea bags from the cupboard before looking back at Harry and gesturing for him to sit down at the little table in the middle of the room. “So Harry, what is it you do?” 

“I’m an emergency doctor at the A&E actually. I usually work during the days but lately I’ve been working evenings. It’s exhausting,” Harry stated with a sigh. 

“Ah, is that why you mistaked my humble abode for yours?” Louis joked. 

“Actually yeah, that probably would have something to do with it. Although I have to say I’m kind of glad I stumbled in here on accident.” Harry smiled at Louis, eyes bright. 

Louis hummed, “and why is that?”

“Well how else would I have found out the mate in the house next to mine was so fit?” He smirked. 

Louis stared at him with hooded eyes, only looking away when the kettle began to whistle. “Indeed.” He got up and poured the hot water into two mugs, letting the tea steep for a minute before asking, “any milk or sugar, Harry?” 

“Ah, just a splash of milk, love.” 

Louis blushed and reached into the fridge to grab the cream. He brought the mugs over to the table and looked up at Harry once again. 

“And what is it you do?” Harry asked before sipping on his tea. 

“I’m a primary school teacher, actually. I love teaching the little tots.” Louis smiled as he blew into his mug. 

“Oh lovely, what is it you teach?” Harry asked, moving his eyes over Louis’ face and ending on his lips. 

“English, but for the littles mostly reading, writing, all the good stuff.” Louis’ face flushed as he noticed Harry’s wandering eyes. “Harry,” he whispered, leaning in. 

“Yes?” Harry answered quietly, eyes trained solely on the other boy’s lips. 

“You’re going to have to take me on a date first,” Louis said before leaning back into his chair. “I’m a classy girl.”

Harry cackled, “yes I can see that. Where do you propose we go then, hm? It is Friday night and it doesn’t look like you or I have anything going on.” He leaned back as well, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know of this place that still does drive in movies if you’re up for it?” Louis giggled into his hand at Harry’s wide eyed expression. 

He stood up and held out his hand as he said, “come, Louis, let’s have an adventure!” 

Louis took his hand with a laugh and followed Harry out the door, locking it behind him. He turned to see Harry grinning at the action and motioned for him to keep going. 

Harry lead him to his car on the street, “after you, m’lady,” he said as he opened the passenger door for Louis. 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” 

“Anytime, young lad.” Louis scoffed because he was certain that Harry was younger than him, but he let it slide. 

Harry got into the driver seat and smiled cheekily over at him before he put the car in drive and took off. ‘

 

-

"Okay, I promise this place was open just a few weeks ago," Louis said, eyes wide. He looked at the empty field before them and sighed. 

"I mean, it is like, midnight so it could be that it's closed now due to the late time." Harry drawled, “that or you lured me out here to murder me.”

Louis smiled, “aw, how’d you figure it out?” He looked up into Harry’s eyes and saw the same mirth he felt swimming in them. 

“Well, we should probably figure out something else to do since this idea’s a bust.” Harry leaned against the wheel as he looked over at Louis. “You got anything in mind?”

“There’s a little burger joint that stays open all night just down the road if you fancy a late night snack.”  
Harry nodded his head and shifted the car into drive. “Just tell me the way good sir.” Louis snickered and told him which way to turn before switching to a different station on the radio. Some pop song began playing, making both the boy’s bop their head at the familiar beat. “So tell me more about yourself, Louis,” Harry said glancing over at him briefly before turning back to the road in front of them. 

“Well, I moved out here a few years ago after my mum died. I figured it was time for a change of scenery and London seemed like a good choice. It was hard leaving my siblings though,” Louis stated while looking out the window. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss. How horrible that must have been.” Harry lifted a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Louis’ hand that was resting on his thigh. “My step dad recently passed away as well, and he was a bit like my real dad so I can understand how you’re feeling,” Harry admitted before moving his hand back to where it had come from. Louis smiled over at him. 

“I’m sorry for your loss as well. Thank you,” he said before sighing and clapping his hands together, “enough of the sadness. We’ve got food to eat!” He exclaimed before hoping out of the vehicle. Harry just laughed as he watched Louis run up to the sidewalk. “Come on Harry, we’ve only got all night!” And that, the lad disappeared inside the restaurant. 

-

 

“So tell me about your family, Harold.” Louis looked up at Harry as he unwrapped his cheeseburger. Harry smiled at him and cleared his throat. 

“Erm, well, I’m from Holmes Chapel originally. I’ve got one sister and a mum that I unfortunately left behind. I miss them all the time,” Harry said before looking down sheepishly. “But there weren’t as many opportunities for me as a doctor there as there are here, so, what can you do?” 

Louis looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry, H, that’s rough.” He took a bite of him food and watched as Harry shrugged before taking a bite of his own. He chewed for a minute and then spoke again. 

“It’s getting better though. It was really hard at first but I’m kind of getting used to the whole being on my own thing,” he said before taking a sip of his milkshake. “And there's always facetime, you know.” 

“Oh yeah, facetime is a big one for me and the girls. And little Ernie of course.” Louis smiled dopily as he thought of his little siblings. “Anyway, you ready to get out of here?” He asked when he noticed they both had finished their food.” 

Harry yawned, “absolutely. I’m so ready to go to sleep.” Louis laughed and nodded his head in agreement. He was on the same page. 

“Let’s roll on out then.” 

-

They pulled up to the front of the duplex and Louis looked over at Harry. “I had such a good time tonight, really. Thank you for getting me out. I thought I was just going to sit up in my room and read all night.” 

Harry smiled easily, “anytime, Louis.” He opened his door and waited for Louis to meet him at the sidewalk. The walked up to the house together and stopped once they reached the porch. Harry turned toward Louis and said, “do I get that kiss now?” 

Louis looked up, letting out a tiny gasp when he noticed just how close together they were. Harry’s eyes were stuck on his before moving down to his lips. He parted them and felt Harry’s breath ghosting over them as he let out a quiet, “yes.” 

They met in the middle and Louis swore he felt fireworks with every drag of Harry’s mouth against his. He’d never felt something as good as that right there, but it was over all too soon as Harry pulled away and opened his eyes to meet Louis’. “Goodnight, love. I’ll be seeing you soon, I’m sure.” Harry smiled lightly before turning away and walking towards his door. 

Louis finally figured how to move his jelly legs over to his own door and slipped in quietly. He touched his lips lightly and a smile lit up his face as he thought to himself, does it get any better that that?

Louis will come to find later after Harry and he had been on many more dates, had gotten an apartment together, and then when he finally got a ring that the answer is no it doesn’t.


End file.
